doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP10: The Bleeding (Doom 64)
MAP10: The Bleeding is the tenth level of Doom 64. It uses the music track "Dark Echo" by Aubrey Hodges. The level is set in a hellish volcanic outpost. The level is like a keep and the level is infested with imps, spectres and lots of mancubi. The level itself consists of lots of switch flipping in order to open doors and reveal new areas to eventually find the exit. 100% Completion Enemies #imps #nightmare imps #demons #spectres #lost souls #hell knights #barons of hell #mancubis Secrets # From the start of the level, there will be two doors you can open initially; one on the left and one on the right. Open the door to your left, kill the imps behind it, then go though the door and take a left. After walking past a certian point, you will hear a wall lowering behind you. Quickly turn around and run past the door to the other side of this room and you'll see the lowered wall, revealing a Plasma Rifle. # From the start of the level, go in the door on the right now. This room, and the secret in it, is exactly the same as the previous room on the left. Walk to the left, which lowers the wall, then go back to the right to find the secret, except this time you get a Berserk pack. # Right in front of the small, secret room with the Berserk pack from secret #2, sits a Super Shotgun that is not hidden in any way. You will probably pick this weapon up at the same time you get secret #2, unless you're full on shotgun ammo. Collecting this particular shotgun counts as a secret for some reason. You must actually collect it though, not just pass over it, in order for it to count. # After clearing out the first two rooms, a third passageway opens, leading down a stairs to a door with a Chain Gun in front of it. Go through the door, kill the Nightmare Imps, then walk all the way to the end of the hallway at the end of the room. Then (while still facing the wall) back up, and you will see the wall you just approached lower, revealing a Megaarmor. Walk forward again, grab it, then stay on the platform to be taken up to secret #5. # After getting the Megaarmor in secret #4, let the platform take you up. You will see a switch that will bring you back down to the floor level. Instead though, examine the wall to the left of the switch while you're up here, and another wall segment opens up, revealing a Rocket Launcher. # When you first see the yellow key, there will be a staircase on each side of the platform that the key is on. Go up the stairs to the left, then look to your left. You'll see a Medusa-head-looking tile on the walls on each side of the window. One of the tiles is lower than the other. You can open the lower one to reveal an Energy Cell Pack. # After going through the yellow door, kill the Spectres, then take a right and go up the waterfall. To your right will be another Medusa-head-looking tile. Examine it, and the platform in front of the BFG 9000 in this room will lower enough for you to climb up and collect it. Oh yeah. Bugs 1. Near secret #7, it is possible to get stuck behind the switch that raises in the small room near the end of the stream, if the player runs fast enough and is able to step up on top of the raising switch (The switch raises fast, so jumping being enabled may be required), the player can become stuck behind the switch, rendering the map impossible to finish, as they can not escape. es:MAP10: The Bleeding (Doom 64) Category:Doom 64 levels The Bleeding (Doom 64)